


Slow Dancing Is The Answer

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crack, Fluff, M/M, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: What do you get you celestial significant other if they can miracle anything they want?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Kudos: 8





	Slow Dancing Is The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @Malorkai on twitter. I hope you like this!! Rated M just to be sure but nothing really happens

Christmas was just 5 hours away, and a particular demon had been panicking for the 4 hours before those. He thought I would be easy, he could miracle almost anything into existence. But the problem was, that so could Aziraphale.

I mean, what do you get you life long friend (now lover) who could just snap his fingers and get whatever he wanted. Except for food, that didn't taste very good miracled. But that surely wouldn't be an appropriate gift, they went to dinner every day they could. Crowley could also cook but that was a given for the night, more romantic that way, but if you were to ask Crowley that he would say it's because every restaurant would be incredibly busy that night.

He wanted, more than anything, for this night to be incredible, it would be their second Christmas together but the first one where they could call each other husbands.  _ Jesus-  _ that word still gave Crowley chills. They hadn't had a ceremony (celestial beings, duh) but they thought that after 6000 years of longing and waiting, no other label fit as well as that one did.

Back to the problem at hand, Crowley was standing in his plant room, letting them all know they were not to slack that night, not get used to the angel's pampering.

"You lot better be on your best behaviour". He hissed through his teeth. The plants also knew that their owner was just a dramatic queen and anxious about the night, but they still trembled to boost his confidence.

"Now," Crowley's whole demeanor changed, "what do you give an ethereal being a gift when he could miracle whatever he wanted, hmm?" He asked out loud, his index and thumb pressing against the skin between his eyes.

"Phil, got any ideas?". The plants didn't have names, but Crowley found it amusing to just shout names at random. "How about you, Lilith?"

He released a groan when no answer came from his plants. Fine. At least he still had a few hours to think about it. But what could he get-  _ Oh. _

Oh.

Say what you want about using comedy to divert attention from something you want to avoid but he still got the answer to his panic.

He snapped his fingers and in front of him a box, bow and everything, materialized under the fake Christmas tree. He still had a bit of hope in forgetting the thing and just not have gifts involved, but knowing them, it was unlikely.

It really was unlikely since anything he could think about after Aziraphale had arrived was how stupid the gift was and what an useless partner he was. Aziraphale deserved the best that could be offered and he was bound to be disappointed in Crowley.

He also knew he was acting distracted the whole way through, and Aziraphale had more than noticed, asking "Are you okay" and "Are you sure". Which is why he got a deep sigh from the angel after the third time he had to repeat a question for Crowley.

"My love, what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing because it clearly isn't 'nothing'". Aziraphale reached out to grab his hand, a grounding touch. "You know you can tell me anything"

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, seeing only love and affection in his eyes. He didn't deserve him.

"I know, angel". He said after making sure his voice was even, trying to mask his anxiety.

"Then what has you so worried?"

_ You. _ "You"

"What do you mean me?", Aziraphale said with a puzzled look.

Crowley got up from the chairs they were sitting on and started shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I mean, not you of course, no. I'm talking about your Christmas present"

"I thought I told you, I'm not expecting anything but being with you, my dear boy", Aziraphale said, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

"I still wanted to though, you deserve everything". It was said so softly that Crowley was shocked it had been his own voice. "But what do you get your celestial husband who can just miracle anything he wants?"

At that, Aziraphale got up as well and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. Crowley breathed him in, the smell of him calming his nerves.

"I love you. I love you more than… than Her", Aziraphale murmured close to his ear.

"You can't mean that, angel", said Crowley, holding onto him tighter.

"Oh, but I do, my darling, dearest Crowley". Aziraphale put a bit of space between them, just enough so they could look at each other. "I still feel her light and I do still love Her, but what I have for you is not an obligation. I wasn't meant to love you like I did with Her. You just happened and I happened to develop feelings for you, ever since that first day up on the wall."

He placed a hand upon Crowley's cheek, wiping a year that had fallen there. "Angels are being of love, we were made that way, but that's all a feel for everything. Except you, my love. I know you know the meanings so I'll just say the names, but I love you Eros, I love you Philia, I love you Storage, and Agape, Ludus, Pragma and Philautia, and will forever do so"

As soon as he stopped, there was the sound of a CD being played, and soon the voice of Freddie Mercury filled the room, as Love me Like There's No Tomorrow played.

_ ~You had to kill the conversation _

_ You always had the upper hand…~ _

"I swear I didn't do that". Crowley cleared his throat and sniffed his tears away. "I- Ngk- Angel, you can't just drop something like that on a demon and expect full functioning thoughts"

_ ~Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand, _

_ You had to go and ruin all our plans,~ _

He took a moment to collect himself. "I'm not as good with… this as you are, but please know that I love you more than my life. I would go through Heaven and Hell and back, just because you asked for something that was on the other side"

_ ~Packed your bags and you're leaving home, _

_ Got a one-way ticket and you're all set to go,~ _

They looked at each other for a moment, it has happened so many time already but each time it does again leaves them dizzy, they closed the gap between them, lips interlocking. Crowley settled his hands on Aziraphale's hip who in turn had his own wrapped around Crowley's neck. They didn't know who started, but when they pulled back from their kiss they started swaying to the song. Now they were slow dancing.

_ ~But we have one more day together _

_ So, love me like there's no tomorrow~ _

"Now I really feel stupid for what I ended up getting you". Crowley said after a while.

"Which is?"

"You can find out on your own". Crowley pointed to the gift under the tree and made their way to it.

Aziraphale picked the box up and undid the bow to open it.  _ Oh shit. _

"Now, really?". Aziraphale looked at him like he couldn't believe this was who he was married to. Crowley could relate.

"It was meant to be funny but then you had to go and get all sappy on me, and now I look like a twit". Crowley humphed, crossing his arms.

In the box was a candy stick-shaped dildo. Aziraphale took it in hand and looked at it properly. Crowley really should have been expecting it but no.

Aziraphale made sure Crowley was looking before licking a stripe from the base of the toy to the tip, all while keeping eye contact, his eyes darkening with arousal.

Crowley didn't know it was possible to choke on air but there he was gasping for breath. And judging by Aziraphale's amused look it was the expected reaction.

"Not you funniest stunt but I will have its uses". Emphasis on the "will".

"W- Ngk- weren't we slow dancing like half a minute ago?" Asked Crowley when he got a hold of his respiratory system.

"We could keep doing that, my dear, or we could try out the new gift my husband gave me". His smile bared a bunch of pearly white teeth.

Right, yes. Well, Merry fucking Christmas.  _ Jesus Fucking Christ. _


End file.
